The Haunted House Challenge
by DisturbedYaoiLover
Summary: What do you get when you put two trainers in a haunted house while one of them is terrified of everything related to ghosts? And what happens if the terrified one gets separated from the other? Right, a lot of screaming and a sudden "I like you". Clingyshipping, BarryxLucas. Oneshot.


**A/N: This is a request for Masqueradeon. I truly hope you'll enjoy this story. **

**I kinda had troubles finding a good plot so I'm not really satisfied how it turned out... But that's my opinion.**

* * *

"Barry, shouldn't we set up camp? It's getting dark..." Lucas said, looking up at the twilight sky. "It's still light enough out. We'll set up camp till it's really dark out." The blond disagreed, continuing to walk deeper into Eternia Forest. "Okay..."

Lucas hated darkness. Especially being alone in it. When they were little, Barry once scared Lucas by acting like a ghost. It was a dark, stormy night when it happened. Ever since then, Lucas was afraid of everything that was dark and was even scared of ghost stories and ghost Pokemon. So, being in a dark forest was already unsettling him.

When Barry finally admitted it was too dark out to continue, stars already painted the night sky. Lucas was glad they could finally set up the tent and retreat themselves inside before the ghost Pokemon would appear.

But...

"Hey, there's a house over there." Barry said, pointing a structure that was hidden behind some trees.

"Wha? Barry, you're not planning on going there, are you?" Lucas asked, already knowing where this was heading. "Of course I am! It's better to take shelter with something that has a roof than in a tent, right?" The blond asked, grabbing his gear and hoisting it over his shoulder.

"B-B-B-But it might be haunted!" Lucas exclaimed, pointing at the building. "Doesn't that make it more fun?" Barry asked with a wide grin. The smaller trainer looked at the blond with wide eyes.

_EHHHH?!_

And thus Lucas didn't have a choice but to pack his gear and follow Barry to the haunted house. Because there was no way he'd stay alone in a dark forest!

When the two trainers finally arrived at the –what seemed to be- an abandoned mansion, they looked up at it. Barry whistled by seeing it. Lucas was already losing his nerves and was trembling behind Barry like mad.

"B-Barry, do we really have to go inside? C-Can't we just go back where we came from?" He asked. "Nope. Not a chance." The blond replied, shaking his head. "That's what I feared..." The smaller trainer murmured.

"See this as a haunted house challenge or something. It might help you overcome your fear of ghosts and the dark." Barry said, pushing the doors of the mansion open. "I think it'll only help me wet my pants like last time..." Lucas said.

An eerie draught passed over the two trainers. Barry didn't seem to be bothered by it and stepped inside the building. Lucas felt a cold chill going down his spine as he followed his friend inside. He didn't have a good feeling about this one...

The doors closed behind them. Lucas looked back.

_Who closed those doors?!_

He bumped into something when stepping back.

"GYAAA!"

"Chill out. It's just me." Barry said with his hands on his hips, looking over what seemed to be the entrance hall of the mansion.

"I wonder who lived here. Don't you?" Barry asked Lucas. "I just wanna get out of here." The smaller trainer replied and walked back to the doors, trying to pull them open, but the door wouldn't even budge.

"Barry! The doors won't open! We're stuck!" Lucas exclaimed terrified. "We'll figure something out in the morning." Barry said, sounding way too calm than he usually was. "But what if morning never comes?" Lucas asked, trembling on his legs.

Barry grabbed Lucas' hand.

"Hey, I'm here with you so don't be so scared." He said. A red color started to spread across Lucas' face. "Y-Yeah..." He looked away, feeling really weird all of a sudden.

"I guess you don't feel like it to explore, do you?" Barry asked, letting go of Lucas' hand and walking back to the middle of the entrance hall. "You guessed that right." The smaller trainer confirmed. "Let's get our sleeping bags out then." Barry said, sliding his bag off his shoulders.

The blonds' bag touched the ground with a muffled thud. Dust swept up. Lucas coughed and waved a hand in front of his face, trying to get the dust away from him. When he looked up, Lucas saw something or rather _someone_ standing on the staircase that leaded to the second floor.

The boy felt all the color on his face draining away as the image of a girl stared at him with cold, lifeless eyes.

"B-B-B-Barry?"

"What is it this time?"

"G-G-G-Ghost!"

The blond looked at the direction Lucas' shaking finger pointed at, but saw nothing.

"There's nothing there, Lucas." He said, getting his sleeping bag out of his bag. "But I swear I saw something!" Lucas exclaimed, staring at the place where once the ghost of a girl stood. "Your imagination is playing around with you. Don't be such a chicken." Barry said, hitting up another wave of dust as he spread his sleeping bag out on the ground.

Lucas coughed again. His eyes getting teary of all the dust flying around.

"I am not imagining things, Barry! I really saw something!" He said, looking back at the staircase.

Barry sighed deep and stood back up from his squatted position. He went to stand in front of Lucas.

"Lucas, look at me." He said with both hands on his waist. The smaller trainer reluctantly shifted his attention to the blond standing in front of him. Barry's orange eyes comforted him somewhat and that weird feeling from before came back as well.

Barry started to undo Lucas' bag from his shoulders.

"Listen. There's no such thing as ghosts. There are only ghost Pokemon, who probably are here as well and they are the ones making you see things that aren't really there. Don't forget that we have Pokemon of our own, too and they can protect us if it really has to." The blond said, holding Lucas' bag in his hand.

The smaller trainer nodded, placing a hand on his chest, feeling how hard his heart was beating.

_What in the world is going on with me?_

"Hey, hurry up and get your sleeping bag out." Barry commanded. "Ah, yes." Lucas said, falling back with his head into reality.

He got his sleeping bag out and placed it next to Barry's, who already crawled into his. Lucas soon followed his friend's example, holding his pokéballs close to him in case he needed them.

"Hey, you don't need to be so scared. If something's up, just wake me up or something. You know I'll always come to your aid." Barry said, lying on his belly. A small smile appeared on Lucas' face. "I know. Thanks, Barry."

"Well, let's try to get some sleep since you're such a chicken who doesn't want to explore." Barry said with a smile that said: "No offense, but I'm insulting you." Lucas looked away.

_I wasn't afraid of ghosts before, you know..._ He thought, thinking back at the incident that caused him to fear ghosts and everything related to it.

Barry fell asleep quickly, which surprised Lucas since the blond always seemed to have too much energy to burn. So, he didn't have a choice but to close his eyes and try to catch some sleep as well.

But... that was easier said than done.

The entire mansion creaked and moaned so hard that Lucas couldn't catch sleep and it wondered him even more that Barry was sleeping right through it. On occasions, Lucas thought he heard a whisper, but he tried to ignore it.

"Barry, are you awake? Hey, Barry, wake up!" Lucas reached a hand out to Barry, but only caught air. The smaller trainer shot up, eyes wide open as he noticed he wasn't in the main entrance hall of the mansion, but in what seemed to be a bedroom.

_How did I get in here?!_

Lucas started to panic, trying to get his pokéballs, but he couldn't find them anywhere in his sleeping bag.

"Oh, no, oh no, oh no! This can't be happening!" The lad exclaimed after turning his sleeping bag inside out.

"Barry?!" He called out. "Barry, where are you?!"

No response. Lucas was alone. All alone in a haunted house full of ghosts and other paranormal beings. Just thinking about it made his hair stand on end.

"Barry!" He called out once more.

A ghostly whisper answered him. Lucas turned his head and screamed it out when seeing the ghost of the same girl he saw before staring at him with the same cold, lifeless eyes.

He backed away, bumping with his back against the door. He grabbed the door knob without taking his eyes off the ghost that kept staring at him. He turned it, but the door remained locked.

_This can't be happening!_

The ghost hovered closer towards Lucas, stopping a couple of inches away from the trainer's face. She stared deep into Lucas' frightened eyes, like she was reading his mind and soul.

A click sounded behind Lucas and the door opened. Pressure fell away from the lad's back and he fell backwards on his behind. He scrambled up quickly, bolting away to safety.

He wanted to find Barry as soon as possible. God who knows what that ghost was doing to him right now?

Lucas ran aimlessly through the mansion, calling out Barry's name, but the blond never answered his calls. And Lucas couldn't find his way back to the main hall either. It was like he was running around in circles. He always ended up on the same place.

When he turned around a corner, Lucas came eye to eye with the ghost of the girl. He screeched it out and ran away in the other direction as fast as he could, but he suddenly ended up in a dead end.

"What?! But... I came from this direction!" He exclaimed shocked.

A ghostly whisper sounded again. Lucas turned his head and saw the ghost blocking his only escape route.

"Wh-What do you want from me?" The lad asked with a shaky voice, pressing his back against the wall.

The ghost dashed towards him fast. Lucas screamed, hitting his arms in front of his face.

"Lucas?!"

Barry's voice made the young trainer look up. The bigger trainer was staring at Lucas rather surprised and bewildered.

"Barry..." Lucas sobbed and jumped up in the blonds' arms, hugging him tightly. "I was so scared!" The youngster exclaimed.

"Then why did you disappear without your Pokemon all of a sudden? I was worried sick about you!" Barry exclaimed. Lucas looked surprised at the bigger trainer.

"What? I didn't disappear because I want to. I suddenly was in another room!" Lucas exclaimed. "Ha? How did you wind up there?" Barry asked. "I'm telling you, it was a ghost!"

Barry sighed deep. "I give up." He said, shaking his head. "But... I'm so glad you're okay. When you disappeared all of a sudden, I was really worried, you know. And when I heard you screaming when I was looking for you, I was afraid you got hurt." Barry said, hugging Lucas tighter.

Lucas clasped his hands in Barry's shirt, glad he was finally safe again.

"You know, Lucas... this probably isn't the right place to say it, but... I like you. I like you very much." Barry said. He sounded really awkward.

Lucas looked dazed at the blond. "Wait. With 'like', do you mean something more than just being friends?" He asked. "That's exactly what I mean. God, why are you slow, Lucas?" Barry looked away with a red face.

Lucas couldn't help but to blush, too. This surely wasn't the place where one would confess his feelings. Especially when the other was as frightened as hell. But then again, Barry never had his timing right.

But Lucas couldn't help but realize that his feelings towards his best friend had changed throughout the years. He only didn't notice because, like Barry would say it, he was slow.

_So... every time I feel so giddy around Barry is because... I like him?_ Lucas asked himself. _Well, isn't this awkward?_

"Um, Barry..."

"No, don't say anything. I already know your feelings."

Lucas blinked wondered with his eyes. How could Barry possibly know?

"I don't know what you're thinking, but... I like you too." The youngster said, hiding his red face in Barry's shirt.

"I told you, I already know... wait, what? What did you say?" The blond asked surprised. "I said I like you, too. Though... I only came to realize it only recently..." Lucas laughed uneasy.

Barry stared at Lucas with his mouth wide open.

"You... you're not joking are you?" He asked. "Why should I joke with something as serious as this?!" Lucas asked offended. "Well, that is..." Barry blushed some more as he looked away.

"I didn't know you share the same feelings... is all..." He said. "Apparently I do."

"Why do you make it sound so casually?" Barry felt embarrassed. It was a look Lucas never saw on the blonds' face before. It was kinda cute.

"That's..."

"Huh?"

"That look. It was kinda cute."

"HA?!"

Barry let go off Lucas, turning his back, but Lucas could see the blonds' ears firing up.

"L-Let's just go back." Barry stuttered, grabbing Lucas' hand. The smaller trainer smiled. "Yeah. I don't like this place at all." He said.

As the two trainers were walking back to the main hall, Lucas spotted the ghost girl staring angrily at him from behind a corner.

"THE GHOST!" Lucas shouted, startling Barry in the process.

"You sure know how to ruin the mood, y'know." The blond complained. "But I saw the ghost again. Over there. Look!" Lucas turned Barry's head in the direction of the ghost girl.

"Where? I don't see anything. This is starting to annoy me, Lucas." The bigger trainer said agitated. "But I swear, I saw something there!" Lucas exclaimed. "Your imagination is acting up again, isn't it?" Barry asked. "No, it's not!"

"Honestly, Lucas, don't be..." It was like something invisible pushed Barry in his back, making him fall on top of Lucas.

Their lips met as both trainers hit the ground. They kept staring at each other with locked lips; not getting what was happening.

When Barry parted, he blinked confused with his eyes.

"What in the world just happened?" He asked. "You fell on top of me..." Lucas replied. "But... it was like something pushed me..." The blond said. "I'm telling you, it was..."

"Don't even say it, Lucas. Let's just get out of here." Barry said, getting up from the ground. "We should have never come here in the first place." The smaller trainer said, getting up as well.

Barry sighed deep at Lucas' remark. He turned his back and started to walk away. Lucas hurried to catch up with the blond. He didn't want to be left behind again.

When the two arrived back in the main hall, light was peering through the dirty curtains.

"What?! Is it that time already? We've been up the entire night." Barry exclaimed, surprised it was already morning.

Lucas hurried himself to the door, pulling it open.

"Look, Barry! The door's open again. We can leave this scary place!" He said, relieved he could finally leave the mansion.

"Before that you have to get your stuff, y'know." Barry said, stuffing his sleeping bag away. Lucas' body stiffened.

"My sleeping bag. It's still up in one of those rooms." He said. "What are you talking about? It's right here." Barry said, holding up the other trainer's sleeping bag.

"What? But how did it..."

"Don't even ask!"

Lucas didn't even want to know how his sleeping bag turned back up in the main hall. He quickly stuffed his gear away and hurried to the door when suddenly something hit him.

"Ah!"

"What is it now, Lucas?"

The cheeks of the smaller trainer turned red.

"We kissed, didn't we?" He asked Barry. "Hmm... I wouldn't call that a kiss." The blond disagreed. Lucas looked stunned at the other trainer.

"Then what do you call a kiss?" He asked. "Something like this."

Barry grabbed the back of Lucas' head and pressed his lips against the others. Lucas stared bewildered at the blond, who continued to ask more of the smaller trainer by plunging his tongue inside Lucas' mouth, ravaging the youth and savoring the taste.

Lucas clenched his hands in Barry's shirt when the blond forced him to kiss him back.

When Barry finally broke the kiss, Lucas gasped for air.

"That's what I call a kiss." Barry said, grinning at the other trainer. "My first kiss... was in a haunted house! Barry, how could you?!" Lucas asked, almost teary eyed. "Hey, you were the one bringing that up. You didn't leave me another choice." The blond said shrugging. He then stepped into daylight.

"But, this sure is a strange house. I found a whole stack of BL manga in one of the bedrooms." Barry said.

Lucas' eyes shot open like they never did before. He turned his head and saw the ghost girl smiling sheepishly at him.

"NO WAAAAAY!"

_**~The**__**End~**_

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha! A yaoi fangirl ghost. Bet Lucas didn't expect that!**


End file.
